Some displays (e.g., monitors, televisions, touch panels, etc.) include at least one button for capturing user input. For example, the user may use the button to instruct the display to turn on or off, change a setting of the display (e.g., brightness or contrast), change a display mode of the monitor, and the like. These buttons are usually located on a bezel of the display and may be located on any side of the display (e.g., facing the user or on a bottom or side surface of the display). In some displays, the function associated with the buttons is expressed pictorially or in words (e.g., “MENU” or “POWER”) on or near the buttons. Further still, some monitors back light these graphical expressions using a light source (e.g., a LED) to improve their viewability.
The graphical expressions, however, are limited to one expressed function. However, the display may use a button to perform multiple functions, for example, turn up the volume of integrated speakers as well as navigate through a displayed menu. Because there may not be a single graphical expression that covers both of the functions performed by the button, a designer must either pick only one graphical expression (perhaps the function that is used most often) or place multiple graphical expressions on or near the button where each graphical expression correlate to one of the button's functions. The former strategy may lead to user confusion while the latter may cause design clutter and increase the size of the bezel. Of course, the designer could choose to add enough buttons so that each button has only one function, but this may increase cost and the area needed to house the buttons.